


Ever Since New York

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Post Summerslam, cheesy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Was she really happy to get what she had wanted knowing it had hurt the person she loved the most?





	Ever Since New York

Charlotte felt herself collapse on the floor and somehow crawled toward the barricade.

Was she really happy to get what she wanted knowing it had hurt the person she loved the most?

Damn she didn’t have the words to comprehend what the fuck was possibly going on inside Becky’s head right now. Charlotte couldn’t help herself. Even when she had held Becky in her embrace, she felt the tears coming, she had to hold herself back.

Charlotte was never good at hiding her emotions. She was shaking.

Becky must have felt that Charlotte had already crying, so just when Charlotte was about to let go, Becky held onto her just a few seconds longer.

“We’ll be okay,” Becky whispered, their faces so, so close to each other, Charlotte feeling every bit of Becky’s breath. “I love you.”

Finally,  _ finally,  _ after what felt an eternity later, Charlotte gathered herself, and let Becky go. It was time. Becky stepped back, turned and boom. She felt the punch in her face and she felt Becky’s strength. Charlotte knew Becky was probably imagining Vince’s face when she did that, and rightfully so. The crowd went wild. Of course they did. Nobody was more popular with the fans than Becky had been.

Then Charlotte remembered that this meant that they could no longer be best friends on TV. Their riding together days were over. They couldn’t appear in public together. Since April 2017, after Charlotte got drafted and turned babyface, they hadn’t been a day apart unless they absolutely had to. It had been like paradise. They were always on each other’s social media, they had started tea time, Charlotte was allowed to smile when, well,  _ always _ , because that’s how much Becky made her happy.

And now she was on the ground, while Becky was up there, holding the championship that Charlotte had just won. Pinning Becky.  _ Fuck,  _ Charlotte thought. She remembered Wrestlemania 32 when Becky had put her over and she won the Raw Women’s Championship the first time. Why always Becky? She wondered. Why did Vince fuck with Becky so much?

_ It’s cause I’m not blonde,  _ Becky had said.

_ Bitch, at least you’re white,  _ Naomi had said. Asuka had laughed.

Charlotte sat there, tears ceaselessly rolling down her face as the crowd chanted “You deserve it.” Was it at her for getting clocked by the love of her life? Probably. Was it at Becky because she was finally standing up for herself? Definitely.

Charlotte knew this was scripted.

Then why the fuck couldn’t she stop crying?

She struggled to get up. Physically tired from the match, emotionally absolutely broken from the storyline. She had an interview lined up with Cathy Kelley, and she decided to film it while she still had these tears on her face. The second she finished it, she ran. She knew she had to find her girl.

 

*

 

Becky was in the locker room, sitting with Sasha and Bayley, when Charlotte entered. Sasha and Bayley pulled her into a hug.

“Can’t believe they pulled the plug on your feud before ours,” Bayley said, grinning, shaking her head.

Sasha looked at her and they both sighed. Sasha knew how much this was tearing Charlotte up. Sasha always knew. 

“It was a great match,” Sasha said, turning to face Becky as well. “Both of you. I’m so proud. I hope you guys kick each other’s butts at Evolution.”

“It’ll be better than our NXT matches,” Bayley said.

“Never,” Charlotte and Becky said at the same time.

They looked at each other. This was the first time Becky had spoken. Becky broke into a grin.

“We’ll leave you two to it,” Sasha said, and pulled Bayley out of the room.

“Hey you,” Becky said, standing up. “Still crying, ya big baby?”

Charlotte smiled, and tears rolled down some more. 

“Hey, hey,” Becky said, cupping her face in her hands and wiping away Charlotte’s tears.

“I’m so sad we won’t be able to ride together anymore,” Charlotte said.

“Babe,” Becky said. “It’s temporary. We’ll find our way back to each other, we always do.”

“You’re right,” Charlotte said. “I’m so sorry, Bex.”

“Hey,” Becky said. “I know it’s not your fault, technically.”

“Technically,” Charlotte said.

"We're about to have the greatest feud ever, you know that right?" Becky asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte mumbled.

"And when we're done, I'll get that title, don't you worry," Becky smiled.

Charlotte felt a little better. She was hungry though.

“You wanna get out of here after this shit is over?” Charlotte asked. “Binge on waffles for one last time?”

“Only if you admit it’s not the last time,” Becky said.

“You’re right, it’s not,” Charlotte said, placing a kiss on her girl’s temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you tall boulder,” Becky said. “Can’t believe you stole my title.”

“Hey!” Charlotte said, and they started laughing.


End file.
